We will carry out a retrospective 15 year longitudinal analysis of the serum antibody response to periodontal pathogens in 137 participants of the Veterans Administration Normative Aging Study and Dental Longitudinal Study. Subjects have been categorized into four groups on the basis of the existing longitudinal clinical and radiographic examination findings. These four groups consist of men who: (1) became edentulous during the study, before and after tooth loss due to periodontitis (N=18), (2) are normal controls, with periodontally healthy dentition over 15 years (N=41). (3) had progressive periodontitis over 15 years and remained dentate (N- 41). (4) were edentulous for the entire 15 year study period (N=37). Our research plan will make use of an already existing and extensive longitudinal data base, collected over 15 years, and is unique as long-term longitudinal studies of the humoral immune response in periodontitis have never been done. Specifically, we will: I. Measure serum antibody levels, by ELISA technique, to selected periodontopathic bacteria, in serum samples collected longitudinally over a 15 year period, in four clinically characterized and monitored groups of adult men. II. Determine the effects of edentulousness on serum antibody levels to periodontopathic bacteria. We will be able to determine changes over time in the prevalence of elevated serum antibody responses in each Group, as well as determine changes over time in antibody levels in subjects with elevated responses. We are particularly interested in analyzing the duration or persistence of elevated antibody responses to periodontopathogens in subject with progressive periodontitis following tooth loss (fully edentulous)(Study Group 1), as well as in subjects with long-standing edentulousness (Study Group 4). This proposal represents a unique opportunity to add significantly to our understanding of the serum antibody response to periodontal pathogens by carrying out longitudinal analyses in a large and well-characterized study population. Furthermore, there is a paucity of data regarding the duration or longevity of the humoral immune response to periodontal pathogens. The results of our longitudinal analysis of the serum antibody response in edentulous (i.e., after 'elimination' of periodontitis) subjects will provide new information regarding the natural history of the serum antibody response to periodontal pathogens.